Saturday Morning
by Ihsukarema
Summary: Namjoon bisa saja mengajak entitas itu mengobrol sejak tiga minggu yang lalu. Tapi nyatanya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menatapnya dari jauh, sambil bermain lempar tangkap dengan anjingnya. [BTS Fanfiction. Namjin. AU.]


**A BTS FANFICTION**

 **NAMJIN**

 **Romance**

 **Disclaimer: Semua karakter milik Tuhan, aku cuma minjem, ehe.**

 **.**

 _Enjoy_

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan dengan sedikit gontai mengikuti anjing yang berjalan riang di depannya. Tangan pemuda itu menggenggam erat tali yang tersambung dengan kalung milik Rapmon, si anjing. Takut bila nanti Rapmon melihat sesuatu yang menarik dan langsung berlari kencang, lalu Namjoon harus mengejarnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk itu.

Hari sabtu pagi dengan hawa sejuk ini sebenarnya cukup menyegarkan bila digunakan untuk berjalan-jalan pagi dengan anjing milikmu sekaligus berolahraga. Tapi akan sangat berbeda bila kau baru tidur satu jam karena begadang, menyelesaikan _draft_ pekerjaanmu untuk hari senin. Dan itulah kondisi Namjoon saat ini.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia membawa Rapmon berjalan-jalan di taman besok. Tetapi sesungguhnya, ada maksud lain mengapa ia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan pagi di hari sabtu yang cerah ini.

Matanya memeta setiap sudut taman. Mencari tempat yang strategis dimana ia bisa duduk dan bermain lempar tangkap dengan Rapmon. Tentu saja tempat yang dimaksud Namjoon ini juga memiliki makna lain di dalamnya. Namjoon tersenyum cerah setelah mendapatkan tempat yang ia cari dan mulai menarik tali milik Rapmon agar mengikuti dirinya.

Namjoon mendudukan diri pada akar pohon yang menyembul di permukaan tanah, lalu melemparkan tongkat mainan milik Rapmon ke tempat yang tak begitu jauh. Anjing putih itu langsung berlari mengejar dengan gembira, meninggalkan Namjoon yang menatap area taman dengan rintangan ketangkasan anjing di hadapannya. Manik hitam milik pemuda bermarga Kim itu bergulir. Mencari sosok yang sudah satu bulan ini membuatnya rajin datang tiap sabtu ke taman tersebut, hanya untuk menatap sang pencuri hati dari kejauhan.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Namjoon untuk menunggunya tiba. Sesosok pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi, rambut hitam, dan rupa yang menawan tampak berjalan sambil menuntun seekor _Border Collie_ berwarna hitam putih. Ia mengenakan celana _training_ hitam yang agak longgar dan _hoodie_ pink berukuran super besar yang menyamarkan bentuk tubuhnya. Membuatnya terlihat imut, terutama di mata Namjoon.

Pemuda itu kemudian berjongkok di hadapan sang anjing. Sesekali mengatakan sesuatu lalu anjing tersebut melakukan trik seperti memberikan tangan, berguling, mengangkat kaki depannya, dan pura-pura mati. Kemudian atensi anjing itu teralih dan berlari menuju sisi lain arena, sehingga pemuda manis tersebut harus ikut berlari mengejar. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuat Namjoon di seberang sana ikut tersenyum.

Pria bersurai kelabu itu masih asyik memandang seraya tersenyum kala sang anjing putih mendekat dan meletakkan tongkat mainannya di tanah. Melihat pemiliknya tak memberikan respon, ia menggonggong pelan.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali? _Good girl_. Masih mau bermain?" tanya Namjoon sambil mengayun-ayunkan tongkat di tangannya. Rapmon langsung berdiri siaga dengan ekor mengibas-ngibas senang. Namjoon tersenyum, lalu melemparkan tongkat itu agak lebih jauh.

Mata Namjoon kembali memaku pada sosok yang sekarang sedang membiarkan anjing hitam putih itu berlarian dengan bola di mulutnya. Pemuda manis itu duduk membelakangi Namjoon. Membuatnya hanya mampu memandangi punggungnya yang terkadang berguncang akibat tertawa. Namjoon kemudian baru menyadari bahwa pundak pemuda itu cukup lebar, namun pinggangnya terlihat... sangat ramping.

Dan pemikiran tidak senonoh baru saja menyambangi benak Namjoon, yang membuat si-empunya menampar wajahnya dua kali.

Namjoon bisa saja mengajak entitas itu mengobrol, atau sekadar mengajaknya untuk minum kopi bersama, sejak tiga minggu yang lalu. Tapi nyatanya, ia hanya bisa menatap pemuda bersurai hitam itu dari jarak 50 meter sambil "main" lempar tangkap tongkat mainan dengan Rapmon, anjing putihnya yang lucu.

Ia pengecut, katakan saja begitu. Tapi jelas saja, siapa yang tidak akan mati kutu ketika melihat pemuda ber- _hoodie_ pink itu tersenyum hangat saat mengajak anjingnya berlari melewati lintasan ketangkasan. Senyuman lembut yang terasa hangat itu rasanya bisa mencairkan salju di musim dingin bagi Namjoon.

Oke. Namjoon memang sudah terlalu lama sendiri dan hatinya sudah terlalu berdebu, tak ada yang mengisi.

Rapmon telah kembali dan Namjoon baru saja mengambil tongkat dari mulutnya untuk dilempar kembali, ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan milik pemuda itu. Namjoon terkesiap. Tapi secepat mungkin menggeleng dan memilih melemparkan lagi tongkat milik Rapmon.

'Hanya sebuah kebetulan.' pikirnya.

Tapi apakah sebuah kebetulan juga ketika entitas itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman indah serta _Border Collie_ yang mengikuti dari belakang?

Insting Namjoon berpikir untuk lari. Tapi tidak dengan kakinya yang seperti tertancap ke tanah. Ia mengutuk sikap pemalunya yang selalu membuatnya berada disituasi paling _awkward_ dalam hidupnya.

"Halo!" sapa pemuda itu ceria. Namjoon membenarkan posisi kacamatanya gugup seraya mengangguk kaku.

"Aku melihatmu sejak tiga atau empat minggu yang lalu,"

"Umm, empat minggu yang lalu, lebih tepatnya. A-aku baru pindah ke daerah ini dan menemukan bahwa ada taman untuk anjing di sini." balas Namjoon kaku. Ia ingin sekali mengubur dirinya ke dalam tanah saat ini, sungguh.

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis, "Aku tahu. Aku hapal semua pengunjung taman ini-tidak semua sih, tapi aku hapal wajah mereka. Lalu wajahmu terlihat sangat asing."

Namjoon tidak menjawab. Dirinya sudah tenggelam pada pesona milik pemuda itu. Mengamati setiap fitur pada wajah manisnya dengan seksama. Alisnya yang tebal, lalu kedua matanya terlihat bulat menggemaskan. Hidung mancung dengan ujung bulat, serta bibir tebal yang...

Baik, mari lupakan bibirnya. Namjoon tidak mau menampar wajahnya lagi.

"Euhm... aku Seokjin. Ini Adam." ujar pemuda itu sembari menunjuk anjing hitam putih yang sedang mengibaskan ekornya senang.

Namjoon sedikit tergagap, namun langsung menjawab Seokjin cepat.

"Oh, ah, aku Namjoon, dan... itu Rapmon." ujar Namjoon menunjuk anjing _American Eskimo_ yang tengah berjalan dengan tongkat di mulutnya.

"Rapmon?"

"Ya. Aku tahu itu nama yang aneh untuk anjing,"

" _No no_!" Seokjin berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan anjing putih Namjoon, "Rapmon itu nama yang unik! Rapmon, _hand_!"

Anjing putih itu langsung menjatuhkan tongkat, lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Seokjin.

"Waaah, anjing pintar! Kau melatihnya?" tanya Seokjin.

"Yeah, hanya hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Dia bukan anjing yang penurut denganku, sebenarnya. Mungkin karena aku sering meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian ketika aku bekerja..." ujar Namjoon dengan suara yang makin mengecil. Pemandangan di hadapannya terlihat seperti mimpi. Seokjin yang memberi elusan pada kepala Rapmon dengan senyum manis terpancar adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

Seokjin akhirnya berdiri setelah puas mengusak bulu halus milik Rapmon, "Kau bekerja? Dimana?"

"Bighit _company_. Sebenarnya aku dipindahkan ke anak perusahaan di sini karena kekurangan tenaga IT. Kau sendiri?"

"Yeah seperti yang kau lihat selama ini, aku salah seorang _dog trainer_ di sini. Mungkin kau sudah menyadari bahwa anjing yang kubawa selalu berbeda-beda," kalimat itu ditanggapi Namjoon dengan kekehan datar. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak memperhatikan sama sekali anjing jenis apa yang datang bersama Seokjin setiap sabtunya.

"Tapi itu hanya pagi dibeberapa hari tertentu saja. Selebihnya, aku seorang _bartender_." lanjutnya sambil menampilkan senyuman lagi. Namjoon tak menjawab, hanya membalas senyuman Seokjin dengan sebuah senyuman kikuk.

"Hm, baiklah, Namjoon. Sepertinya aku harus mengenalmu lebih jauh. Mau minum kopi bersamaku?" tawar Seokjin sambil mengerlingkan matanya lucu.

Jadi, apakah ada jawaban lain untuk Namjoon selain mengatakan, ya?

.

.

.

.

End.


End file.
